


Mornings at Ian and Mickey's

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: The Gallaghers and Mandy visit Mickey and Ian's apartment to surprise them for their anniversary. They intrude on an intimate and adorable groggy moring scenario.





	

The Gallaghers and Mandy used the key Ian gave Fiona to enter the couple's apartment. The first thing Carl noticed was the many pairs of boxers impatiently kicked off and flung in every direction on the floor. Horny fuckers, he thought.

Debbie led the way to the bedroom as she was the one who visited Mickey and Ian the most. Lip rolled his eyes as he saw the pair's naked torsos who were cuddling in their bed fast asleep. He left the room quietly and returned smirking with a glass of water.

Fiona watched in awe as Ian's face was smushed against Mickey's and the shorter boy was gripping Ian's arm fiercely. They looked so peaceful but they didn't have all day so she nodded and let Lip dribble some water, predictably, on Mickey's content sleeping face. 

Mickey stirred but his eyes remained planted closed. He croaked 'get the fuck off me babe, you're dribbling on me.' Carl covered his mouth to silence the snort. Ian groaned at being awaken and argued 'no I aint.' Mickey tried to pry his body away from Ian and untangled himself. He complained 'it's wet. Move.' Ian mumbled 'probably cum, Mick.' Mandy felt highly amused watching the whole situation, especially when they were both communicating with each other refusing to open their eyes yet.

Mickey snorted 'ew, don't say that. Shut the fuck up, shove over.' Ian sighed and shuffled away from Mickey giving him more space away from his tight death grip. Ian smiled and with his eyes still shut and told Mickey 'you have to open your eyes now.' Mickey whined 'worst fucking part of the day, man.' Carl wondered how Mickey even survived living with Ian, his brother was such a fucking morning bird it was detestable really.

Ian grinned 'I know babe, should we do it together?' Lip wondered where the fuck all this babe shit came from and that maybe they had secretly been doing it for a while.

Mickey moaned 'I fucking hate waking up!' Ian was used to his stubbornness after all the years of being together. He hummed 'come on, it's your favourite thing, get to see me again.' Mickey doesn't say anything but the small smile playing on his face suggested Ian was right.

Ian opened his eyes slowly, blinking and confused. He yawned loudly and Mickey experimentally opened one eye first, ajusting to the light. He scrunched his face up in a way that Ian would describe as adorable but Mandy would argue was dumb.

They looked up to many peering and entertained faces. They all laughed loudly as Mickey glared and whined 'why the fuck did you give them a key?' Mickey buried his head under the blanket and curled up in Ian's abs. Ian couldn't help feeling proud that Mickey didn't freak out to such a private moment being intruded. Since they moved in together they allowed family to see even more of their strong relationship.

Fiona smiled 'can't stay in bed all day, lovebirds.' She grabbed the blanket like she would have with Liam but Mandy warned smartly 'might not wanna do that, Fi.' Ian slurred 'we're not naked,' so Fiona pulled it off revealing the extent that the two boys were tangled together. They both wore crumpled boxers, were covered in hickeys and were intertwined past the point Debbie thought would be comfortable. Mickey was curled up in a fetal position around Ian. Mickey said 'Fiona, fuck off!' Lip poured the rest of the water over the messy haired Mickey.

Ian detached himself in time so it was Mickey who received most of the drowning. He sat up quickly and Ian sniggered 'you look like a wet rat.' Mickey didn't hesitate to harshly push him off the bed. He landed with a thud but Mickey figured it was from his giant body and not any potential injuries. Ian screeched 'Mickey!' Mickey smirked 'that's what you deserved, bitch.' Ian looked up smiling from the floor. Debbie interrupted their heart eyes to order 'you both look like shit. Go shower we're making breakfast.' 

Ian questioned from the floor 'why are you all here?' Mickey hugged his knees on the bed not giving a shit it made him look vulnerable. He wanted to know too why the fuck he had to share his morning Ian with their whole family.

Lip explained exasperatedly 'it's your anniversary.' Sometimes he couldn't believe how fucking dumb Ian and Mickey were. Mickey looked shocked at Ian and protested 'no it isn't.' Fiona explained to her brother, who was still laying on the fucking floor, 'sweetie, Mickey came out 5 years ago today.' 

Mickey laughed 'doesn't mean it's our fucking anniversary.' Ian frowned as that is exactly what it meant. They never remembered any other memorable dates and the public fag bashing was one hell of a badass pinpoint to start defining their relationship. Ian asked 'got a better date, smartass? Fist fuck? First kiss? First sleepover?' Mickey rubbed his eyes tiredly 'no that's too gay.' Ian smirked 'yeah, alright tough guy. Shower now.' Mickey nodded and held Ian's hand who led them out of the bedroom. Mickey said groggily to the company 'don't fucking come in our bedroom again you assholes.' Mandy sniggered 'we aint the ones who cum in here!' She was pretty proud of the shitty joke and Debbie laughed but Lip whacked her. Didn't need anymore Gallaghers with a vulgar sense of humour. 

Mickey raised his middle finger not turning back around to Mandy. Fiona shouted after them 'don't bang in there we're making you chocolate pancakes!' Ian bellowed back 'put bananas in Mickey's!'


End file.
